The Rebellious Flaming Heart Alchemist
by Anime Angel Alchemist
Summary: There are three alchemists of one family. Seraphina, the only daughter of Gavin Mustang, and Shiro and Kerrigan Mustang, the two children of Roy Mustang. Gavin and Roy are brothers Shiro and Kerrigan, Sera's cousin's had become state alchemists only the y


"Hey, Shiro, STOP LIGHTING MY STUFF ON FIRE! I'LL BURN YOUR ASS OFF IF YOU BURN ANYTHING ELSE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" you yelled at your cousin, Shiro Mustang, also known as the Pyro-Alchemist, from your position in your chair, with your feet propped up on a table. Your cousin's known around the Central HQ for unnecessarily burning things, and is constantly in trouble with his and Kerrigan's dad, Colonel Roy Mustang. You are the Phoenix Fire Alchemist, Seraphina Mustang. You are the daughter of the Inferno Alchemist, Brigadier General Gavin Mustang, Roy Mustang's brother. Well, aside from being well known throughout Amestris for your Alchemic skills, you are well known at the Central HQ for being rebellious. Usually a sweat person, if you don't like something or think it's wrong, then you rebel. It's not that you're cruel, you just have a good sense of what's right or wrong. Kerrigan isn't really well known for anything. She just kind of stays in the background constantly. At the moment, the three of you are lounging in your room, because you have a half hour before the three of you have to report to Brigadier General Mustang.

"Pyro, if you don't stop, I'm going to confiscate every pair of gloves you own and burn them until there is nothing left but ashes, and then mix those ashes with water and make you drink it!" (Did I forget to mention that you have a big attitude, and a lot of patience and kindness, but if someone wears thin on your patience, then you have a terrible temper, and tell of people that deserve to be told off, harshly. Last thing for now, you love to sing, and do it well. You aren't shy about singing in front of a crowd, but prefer your family and friends.)

"Sera, I want to blow something up though. You know how much I love explosions!" Shiro whines.

"Remind me why I put up with your ass's again? And DON'T call me Sera. No one can call me Sera" you say to Shiro, popping open one eye to peer at the trouble making nuisance they call your cousin.

"Bu-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!" you yell, cutting off Shiro, and still not even taking your feet off of the coffee table. As soon as you finished yelling, you heard a timid knocking at the door.

"Come in!" you shout, so they can hear you through the door. The door opens slowly to reveal none other than Cain Fuery.

"Hey Fuery, what 'cha here for now?" you ask, sweetly.

"W-Well, the Colonel and Brigadier General, your fathers, are ready for your report. If you could please follow me, they aren't in their usual office" he says timidly, then waits for your response.

"OK. Pyro, Rain, we're off. We've gotta go give my report" you say without even looking at the younger two in the room. You put your feet on the ground, and stand up, your red jacket cascades around your ankles. (You're a tall girl, close to 6' tall, so you tend to tower your cousins and most people you meet.

You favor wearing dark and conservative colors, like black, you rarely wear a bright color at all. But you also wear a jacket identical to Ed's, but instead of a flamel symbol, you have a Celtic knot and dragon on the back of your jacket. You also wear white, flint cloth gloves just like your uncle, to aid your fire alchemy, even though you have no need for a transmutation circle.

"So, are you two coming, or do I have to kick your asses out of my room until I get back?" you ask, standing there with your hands on your hips. As soon as you said that, the two others shot up from their resting spots and stood by you.

"That's better. We're ready now" you say, your last comment directed to Cain Fuery. He nods, and walks out the door, and the three of you follow him. He finally stops in front of a large set of doors, and motions for you to knock, and then disappears around the corner of the hall. You knock on the door, then state,

"Flaming Heart, Pyro, and Rain, requesting entrance"

"Enter" you hear the muffled voice of your uncle's, behind the door.

"Hi, uncle, dad, why did we have to meet in here, instead of Dad's office?" you ask, without even looking around the room. The three of you enter the room, and you had your father the report.

"Hello Father, Uncle" Shiro and Kerrigan say together.

You and Shiro go to sit on the couch, but see two people sitting there, and their mouths are wide open, gaping at you and your cousins.

"Shiro, you and Kerrigan are dismissed. Seraphina, I want you to stay" your father says, waving your cousins out of the room.

"What?" you ask, a little pissed that they're staring at you.

"You called them 'father and uncle', why?" one of the boys ask you. It's the slightly taller, but still short, boy with golden-blonde hair and gold eyes.

"Because. The Brigadier General, Gavin Mustang, is my father, and Colonel, Roy Mustang, is my uncle" you say, getting a little more pissed, but still not showing it.

"WHAT!? The colonel is your uncle, and Brigadier General is your dad!?" they same boy shouts, really pissing you off.

"YES! YOU REALLY NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUISSINESS AND QUITE DELVING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S LIFES!" you finally yell, losing your patience completely.

"Please, excuse my brother" the other boy says.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother, Edward Elric. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist" Al continues. You look at Ed with a cynical eye.

"Him? Uncle, what were you thinking when you let him join the State? He doesn't even look like he's 9 years old, let alone a alchemic prodigy like me" you tell your uncle, while pointing your thumb behind yourself at Ed, who is fuming by now.

"What did you call me!!!?" he screams, starting to run at you to attack. You let him think he's going to hit you, and, without even turning to face him, sidestep just enough for him to completely miss you and fall flat on his face.

"Brother!!!" Al shouts, running over toward Ed, helping him to his feet.

"Enough! Seraphina, settle down right now!" you father yells, indicating for you to apologize.

"So, why am I still here? I mean I handed in the report, so I should be dismissed by now" you ask, bored since your dad stopped your fun before it started.

"Because you and Ed are assigned to go on a mission together. Sera, you will be moved from your room to Ed's until further notice. Here's your assignment. The two of you are to head of the Xenotime in three days. There was a report of Red Water being used in the town, and I want the two of you to investigate" your father states, handing you a folder.

"What do you mean I have to move in with Ed until further notice!?" you yell, looking back and forth between your father and uncle, with a mad expression.

"What do you mean she's my partner!? Why does she have to _live_ with me!?" Ed shouts, getting mad.

"Damn it! I have to _live_ with the Fullmetal pipsqueak until we live! I'm going to my room to pack my belongings. _No one _is to follow me. Is that clear?" you say, menacingly.

"Yes, but Sera, shouldn't you follow the Elrics to see where their room's even at? I could have someone like Riza pack your things for you and take them to Ed and Al's room" you father suggests.

"_Fine. _But no funny business. I have my Alchemy to protect myself" you say, putting your hand in a position to snap, just like how your uncle does. When you do this, you see Ed flinch, and you smirk at his reaction.

"She really is just like you. Except in a harder working, teenage, girl form. Including using the Flame alchemy in almost the exact same way" you hear your father whisper, and then start to chuckle to himself quietly.

"Come on pipsqueak, show me your room"

"You don't need to be so rude about it" Al says, looking up at you.

"Fullmetal, I want you to stay behind. Al, show my daughter your room" Gavin says, without looking at Ed.

"Yes sir" Ed replies, and stays in the room when you leave with Al.

"You know, I don't really want to be hanging around with you and your older brother. I have this little _thing_ going on with every person in the military. That thing is a agreement. That agreement is they leave me in peace and I'll leave them in one piece. They understand my temper and stay out of my way, so you should too. Got it?" you ask, not even turning your head to the boys as the three of you exit your uncle's office.


End file.
